


Love and Lust in Mesopotamia

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Mesopotamia, Minor Self-esteem Issues, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Living among humans means sampling their activities, including the sexual ones. There's only one problem.  Crawly isn't interested in women, but he is in Aziraphale, who is attracted to him in return.  If Crawly agrees, Aziraphale would like to show him that physical affection can exist between two beings who are presenting as the same gender.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 141





	1. Pitching a Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly notices Aziraphale in town two hundred years after the Great Flood and invites him over for some wine. Neither one of them were expecting to explore their attraction to each other, but sometimes adventures take turns you don't see coming.

Crawly opened the door to his mud brick home to find Aziraphale’s round face smiling back at him from the other side. Stepping aside, Crawly gestured for him to come in only to find he threw his arms around Crawly's neck in joyful reunion. They had not seen each other since returning to the recovering lands that had suffered so under the Great Flood two hundred years prior. Crawly had run into him in town doing miraculous deeds – Crawly himself was not doing much of anything as far as his job was concerned – and invited him over to sample some different wines. The humans had gotten the hang of wine-making before the Flood, but as the population recovered and rediscovered its skills, wine could be hit-or-miss. 

“Crawly! It’s great to see you.”

“Yeah, you too,” he grumbled before disengaging from Aziraphale. Crawly liked him, despite the fact he was a demon and shouldn't like any divine being. Really, _really_ liked that silly, fussy angel, but he had pretenses to keep. It would not do to be embracing him like he just did. Unfortunately his body had other notions. He noticed it – a rush of blood and sudden tightness under his loincloth that made him very aware of a body part he paid very little attention to before.

Aziraphale apparently hadn’t noticed as he was still standing in the courtyard happily chatting away about what he had been up to these past two centuries, but the strange feelings stirring in Crawly’s nether region had him too distracted to actually listen. 

“What the heaven’s that?” he finally asked, looking down at the bulge in his black fringed skirt that alarmed him. A thousand years on Earth and he had never had that happen in front of another in such a casual situation.

Aziraphale stepped back, surprise showing in his sky blue eyes. He glanced down discreetly at the area Crawly was talking about, blushed then regained his composure. “It’s an erection, Crawly,” he replied. “Don’t you know the workings of your own body?”

“Of course I do. Rhetorical question, angel!” growled an insulted Crawly. “Gnghnaaaaaaa! All I did was hug you.”

“A very telling hug, indeed,” muttered Aziraphale.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Crawly peered at it, feeling extremely embarrassed when he should be heading to the kitchen to down some wine with his friend.

“What do you know about sex?” 

Aziraphale had sexual knowledge. Adam and Eve weren’t exactly shy about that they did in the Garden as nobody had invented modesty or privacy yet. While humanity eventually decided that having sex in areas were others could easily stumble across you was not proper, that was not the case at this point in history. There was simply not enough of a population for them to worry about it yet nor did they believe Aziraphale counted. The humans knew God was aware of every act they performed in the Garden and transferred that belief on to Her messenger who guarded the gate.

“Did it once with a human female. It wasn't something I found that exciting, despite how the humans react when they put their parts together. Haven't tried it again. Look, I’ve been busy trying to get them to figure out the fine art of making wine all over again. A lot of what they produce tastes half rotten.”

Aziraphale thought about it a moment. He shouldn’t get involved with Crawly; he was the Enemy. But here he was at his abode preparing to taste wine with him like they were a couple of old friends, which they were if Aziraphale would allow himself to admit to it. He knew Crawly was attracted to him and he felt attraction in return. If Crawly agreed, he could teach him that maybe it wasn't women he was into. Really, it would be keeping Crawly from causing trouble, so Aziraphale could justify it as thwarting the wiles of his hereditary enemy, if that’s what would help him sleep at night. So to speak since angels didn’t sleep.

“I could . . . fix it for you if you wanted me to. We have time right now.”

“How?” asked Crawly, interested, but cautious. “You're not female.”

“No, but two people presenting as the same gender can have sex, too. You just might not be attracted to women.” He blushed and explained the fundamentals of sex between same-sex couples. Aziraphale had read every tablet he could find dealing with sexual intercourse. If he was going to live among them, some study of human habits was in order. He didn’t realize he’d find it so intriguing that he'd end up taking on a male human lover briefly just to actually experience it.

Crawly listened and nodded, thinking it over. He asked a few questions that Aziraphale answered.

“I do not wish to pressure you into anything by telling you this," Aziraphale said when the questioning was over.

“You’re not. It's obvious I feel an attraction to you that I didn't to that woman. I want to learn. I want you to teach me.”

Aziraphale stepped closer. He was quite near him now; Crawly feeling a strange heady rush flow through him as his heartbeat increased. He noticed his breath quicken as more blood headed south, causing his hard cock to ache with more than just the throbbing of the erection that returned. “Do you want me to? If you get uncomfortable at all tell me. I will stop. Nothing will happen that you do not want to happen.”

Crawly nodded and Aziraphale guided him into the kitchen where sat a low table upon which sat a jug of wine. He invited Crawly to have a seat on the reed mat before it and knelt before him. Lifting Crawly’s skirt to his knees, Aziraphale slipped his hand up under his loincloth to curl it around the erection agitating Crawly so. The poor dear had no previous education about how his human body would react in any situation and had to figure things out either through his own experiences or observations. This wasn’t the first time that Aziraphale had had to instruct him on its nuances. Sweating had been an interesting conversation they had had while sitting on a mountain watching the world below them drown before parting ways again. There was nothing quite like having to explain that to a demon who had no idea why his corporation was producing what he referred to as “its own version of rain”.

Crawly felt Aziraphale push his foreskin ever-so-gently up and down his shaft and the sensations that followed were like nothing he had ever experienced before. They built in his groin until they exploded through his body, running down legs that felt weak and charging up arms that fell uselessly to his sides. His head lolled back, supported now by the wall behind his stool, his necklaces of finely polished gems clacking against one another. His long red hair fell along his shoulder blades. 

He full-on hissed his pleasure. “Snsssskst!”

“Is this all right?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yesssss!”

Aziraphale switched to rubbing just the tip, teasing his way around it until opaque droplets of liquid appeared. He spread those around the head, providing a slick surface to run his fingers over. Crawly squirmed as he worked, causing Aziraphale to look up at him.

“S’ok . . .” Crawly managed to get out. “Angel, ’m fine. Can’t describe . . . _oh_!”

Aziraphale flattened his hand out, running fingers down the underside of the shaft as he dragged the precome with it. Reaching Crawly’s balls, he stopped, hand hovering over them. Crawly somehow knew what he was about to ask and nodded. 

“Go ahead.”

Carefully, Aziraphale ran a finger over them, circling around one, then the other and finally caressing a line down the center which caused major amounts of indescribable feelings to erupt from Crawly. The touch was in such a small area, but he was feeling it all over his body. He reached out towards Aziraphale, and then hesitated before his hands flew up to grasp his own hair, tangling in the red locks like he didn’t know what to do with them. His beaded bracelets clicked with the movement.

“You can touch me, my dear,” said Aziraphale. “I wouldn’t mind at all. In fact, I’d love it if you did.”

Crawly’s left hand moved unsteadily to Aziraphale’s head where he felt Crawly's fingers jerkily clutch at his hair. Still this clumsy version of touch was rain on Aziraphale’s parched desert. He was touch deprived and his hunger for it cried out for Crawly. He sighed in contentment before drawing his attention back to the soft skin of Crawly’s hard cock beneath his fingers. He wanted to lean forward to kiss it, but refrained from that action just yet. First times needed to be taken slowly, he knew, or he'd overwhelm them both.

“Aaaaahh!” Crawly stuttered out a string of mindless sounds that certainly weren’t associated with any words in Sumerian. Eventually he pulled together an intelligible sentence. 

“Don’t . . . stop . . . angel!”

He was involuntarily thrusting minutely in response. Forcing his fuzzy brain to yank his uncooperative right hand out of his own snarled locks, he pulled his skirt up further to observe Aziraphale’s actions as the angle knelt before him, hand pumping, blond head bent over his work so Crawly could not see his facial expression. He perceived it all through serpentine eyes gone as hazy as his pleasure-filled mind. Such a simple gesture resulting in such feelings! Human bodies were amazing.

It wasn’t long before he felt the pressure release, crying out as his body released everything it had. A feeling of wellbeing spread from his mind down through the rest of his body as liquid spilled over Aziraphale’s hand and beaded wrist band, and his own cock. Everything went rigid while his orgasm occurred then suddenly he felt relaxed. Still, Crawly stared, horrified, at the deflated result between his legs as Aziraphale removed his hand, flexing his fingers to alleviate the stiffness from hanging on.

“Oh my go-uhhhgggh! Did it explode?” Crawly panted.

“No,” reassured Aziraphale while miracling the mess away. “It’s supposed to do that.” He reached up to kiss Crawly, the sensual touch of lips-on-lips bringing all those new erotic feelings back to life. “Didn't this happen the last time you had sex?”

"Maybe . . . I don't know! It all happened inside of her and I was so turned off by it I haven't had an erection since!"

"Want to try again? With me?" 

“Please, angel?”

Taking his hand, Aziraphale led him from the kitchen, out into the courtyard and into the small room in the back of the house where Crawly’s bed was situated – a structure made of woven reeds supported by a wooden frame and topped with a mattress stuffed with goat hair. The bed clothes were perfectly pulled up over it like it had never been used.

“Why are we in here? I don’t use this room. It’s only for appearances,” said Crawly, who had yet to discover the joy that was sleep. 

Spending eight or more hours a night sprawled out on the bed with his drooling face mashed in a pillow would quickly become a favourite activity in the future, but for now beds remained just a piece of mystery furniture required if he was to appear human.

“Well, it’s easier to have sex on a bed,” replied Aziraphale. “Where did you have it?”

“We just kind of improptu did it there by the riverbank in the reeds. I've run across humans doing it a few times. Once they were standing up. The two of them were kissing in between two buildings one night I was out. Then the man just kind of propped the woman up against the wall, they lifted their clothes and there was a lot of thrusting and noise,” Crawly replied. “And on the ground, but that was in Eden and I smelled them more than saw them. Interesting smells their actions produced. Do we smell like that after what we just did? Because that would be weird, really. Or maybe not. These are human bodies even if we just spirits inhabiting them. Oh, that’s another weird thought, isn’t it?” His voice hushed to a whisper. “We’re just like ghosts to the mortals in our natural forms aren’t we? Huh.”

He was babbling away, Aziraphale trying to keep a straight face as he listened to the sweet nonsense. Carefully he turned Crawly’s head towards him and looked him in the eyes, noting how dilated they were. Crawly gave him a confused look.

“Are you ok? Feeling nervous?” Aziraphale wanted to know if that very first action had left him floating on endorphins or it was nerves. It would determine his next move.

“Just a bit nervous. It’s fun, but it’s all so new.”

Aziraphale sat on the bed, patting the space beside him with an inviting smile. Crawly sat beside him, automatically moulding himself to Aziraphale’s side, snuggling in as if it was the most natural thing for a demon to be doing. Aziraphale reached up to stroke his hair, as matted and tangled as it was. Had Crawly not seen a comb since Eden? Maybe he’d ask him if he could work on it later. The length and the braid were lovely and Aziraphale was sure he could make those waves look just as beautiful.

“Will more nudity bother you?” he asked, putting aside thoughts of brushing out that fiery copper hair.

“No.”

“I know I’ve just seen and touched your penis, but I want you to be completely comfortable with moving forward. What about me being naked in front of you? Will that be all right?”

“Not like I haven’t seen naked human bodies, angel.” Crawly gestured to their current mode of clothing, which was little more than fringed skirts, jewelry and sandals, no shirts included. “Plus we’ve spent much of this era running around bare chested.”

“I know, but I want to be sure.”

Crawly raised his head, caressing Aziraphale’s cheek with one slim hand. He smiled. “I want this.”

“All right.” 

Aziraphale took it slowly and methodically, starting with small kisses placed on Crawly’s mouth, feeling a current of longing pass between them through their soft lips. Crawly returned them eagerly, his excitement showing in the slight sloppiness of a few smooches that Aziraphale noticed missed his mouth. He ran his hand soothingly down Crawly’s arm, brushing down it while feeling Crawly tentatively touch his in return before taking his hand off of him.

“Oh, my sweet serpent, you’re all right. You can touch me,” he murmured between kisses. 

Crawly, emboldened, reached out again, fingertips brushing along Aziraphale’s throat before his hand slid down to be planted flat against Aziraphale’s breastbone, fingers flexing enough to occasionally cause fingernails to meet skin. Slight scratches appeared in the soft down on Aziraphale’s chest; small red marks that stood out against the barely noticeable white blond hair. 

“Mmm,” he hummed every time Crawly’s fingers twitched. 

He reached over and took hold of that long slim hand, squeezing it in his greedily. He was the first to be able to do this with Crawly, causing that possessive beast within in him to raise its head just a touch. Feeling that wasn’t a good path to go down, he lulled it back to sleep with thoughts of how it was an honour to be able show Crawly this side of humanity, demon though he was.

The kissing became more urgent over time until eventually Crawly surprised Aziraphale by suddenly pushing his tongue against Aziraphale’s lower lip in curiosity. He felt the bifurcated tip of it swipe across its thickness, surprised that Crawly’s tongue wasn’t fully human. Maybe he shouldn’t have been. Crawly was a snake only about twelve hundred years ago; a relatively short span of time for those who had been around since the Almighty first created the firmament and Aziraphale had no idea how long he had been in that form before he appeared on Earth. 

He opened his mouth. Crawly drew back slightly in surprise before deciding to press forward. He accepted the invitation, sliding his inhumanly long tongue into Aziraphale’s mouth to taste him. He probed along his teeth, licked inside of his cheek, finally ending up touching tongues with him before he felt Aziraphale start his own probe of Crawly’s mouth. It shouldn’t have felt any different than when he was exploring Aziraphale’s mouth, except for the extra tongue, but it did. It was like an intimate touch shooting straight to his heart before it blossomed into more erotic-based emotions that made him want to drive his own tongue deep into Aziraphale’s mouth, claiming him. 

_Mine._

Crawly froze; his golden yellow eyes grew two sizes with shock as his entire body shut down as effectively as a gazelle caught in torchlight. Only his hand moved, its fingers curling almost painfully into Aziraphale’s plump shoulder. He noticed the change, worry in his sky blue eyes. He pulled back.

“Crawly? Are you all right?”

“I just wanted to . . . I don’t know . . . uhhh . . . well, I really wanted to just shove my tongue into the back of your throat. Is that normal?”

Aziraphale smiled reassuringly in response. “It’s a perfectly normal feeling to have, my dear. You are not experiencing anything you should be afraid of.” 

Putting his hands on either side of Crawly’s head, he reached up to place the softest of kisses on his forehead. Crawly physically relaxed under that kiss, his body slouching as his fingers pulled themselves loose from Aziraphale’s shoulder, leaving some easily healed bruises behind. There was redness visible on his bare skin. Crawly’s hand traced down Aziraphale’s arm with a bit of uncertainty ending with him drawing it over the lapis lazuli and gold that made up his wrist band. It perfectly complemented his eyes like his gold necklace with lapis lazuli beads did. It felt good to touch Aziraphale, but they were still sworn enemies if only on a technical level. He wasn’t supposed to be doing anything remotely _close_ to this with the beautiful angel seated in front of him— all plumpness, soft skin and sweet smiles surrounded by a cloud of curly white blond hair. 

Aziraphale was having similar thoughts himself. He reached out again to carefully touch the angular demon with all his sharp edges that warred with graceful serpentine movements. His fingers made contact with a skinny upper arm, carefully clutching on in hopes the skin on skin contact would help bring Crawly out of his uncertainty. He stroked downwards until he came in contact with Crawly’s gold armband.

“We can slow down. It’s not a race and we don’t have to go beyond what you feel ready to do. In fact, we shouldn’t do that at all. We’ll stay in your comfort zone,” Aziraphale whispered.

“I want to touch you.”

Aziraphale shifted, swinging his legs up on the bed. “Come. Let’s lie down. We can touch and talk.”

Crawly swung himself up beside Aziraphale, his back bumped up against Aziraphale's plump belly, their legs slotted together, every part from thigh to foot in contact. He turned to look over his shoulder at Aziraphale, the bend of his neck showing how incredibly lithe his body was even in human form. 

“Like this?” 

“Yes.” Aziraphale placed a kiss on his shoulder, shifting an arm around to pillow Crawly’s head. The headrests one used while sleeping were crafted of wood and looked rather uncomfortable. Aziraphale had pulled over a folded cloth left lying on the bed to rest his own curly blond head on, rolling it up so it provided ample support.

“Mmm, feels good,” murmured Crawly, who backed up enough his arse was bumping against Aziraphale’s hips.

His arm snaked up, tracing over the one Aziraphale had draped over him while Aziraphale continued to kiss his shoulder, lipping at it as he tasted Crawly’s skin, all tangy and salty. This is how they stayed for the longest time, silent, kissing, touching, getting to know each other on a personal level. More would come, but for now, this was enough for both angel and demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if Crawly has a little knowledge on sex, I still don’t believe he’s made the connection between intercourse and reproduction.
> 
> I tried to add a little historical correctness to this. Clothing was made out of large fringed rectangles. Men wrapped theirs around them as a skirt while women wrapped theirs around their whole body like a dress leaving the right shoulder bare. Jewelry was worn by all classes and both sexes. Men either shaved their heads or wore their hair long with beards. Braids, though, were considered feminine, so here’s an example of Crawly gender bending again since he’s wearing long hair with a braid and has no beard. Houses were made of mud bricks and bitumen in Sumer and most were centered around a courtyard. One entered the house into the courtyard and all the rooms circled and exited on to it. This setup provided cool air to all rooms of the house through convection. Bathing wasn’t a priority in dry climates during ancient times nor did had soap been invented, so it’s conceivable Crawly’s hair just went to hell when it came to tangles and mats. It was looking pretty feral in the Noah’s Ark scene. The Sumerians did have pretty elaborate hairstyles and had developed products to keep those hairstyles in place, but I doubt Crawly was at the point fashion-wise of visiting a hairdresser (if they even existed back then). I always imagine his fashion sense developed over time as he slowly became more human.
> 
> Here are some pictures of statues wearing what Crawly and Aziraphale would have been running around in circa 2804 BC when this story takes place: <https://fashionhistory.fitnyc.edu/kaunakes/>


	2. Even Bedrooms Have A Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crawly take their explorations into the bedroom where Crawly discovers that having a compatible partner makes all the difference.

Crawly eventually shifted, turning himself over so he was facing Aziraphale, his eyes reflecting in the dim light of the room. The sun had moved on in its journey across the sky, leaving the small high-placed window in shadow. Aziraphale was startled by how cat-like those eyes looked in this light. He stared, fascinated by the marriage of inhuman eyes with a very human face. It was beautiful even though he realized it was probably meant to convey Crawly’s demonic origins, like a sign to ward humans off from his tempting. Crawly looked down, the golden glowing orbs disappearing from sight. Aziraphale felt him shift uncomfortably.

“No, don’t. Your eyes are lovely.”

He laid a hand on Crawly’s high cheekbone and again Crawly looked up, the yellow reflection once more visible. 

“They’re not lovely. They’re something I’m stuck with.”

Aziraphale shut down any more comments like that with deep kisses. He poked around curiously in Crawly’s mouth, exploring his bifurcated tongue and discovering this time around that his eye teeth were sharper than normal when he pricked himself on them. A bit surprised, he partially withdrew his tongue before quickly recovering. The last thing he wanted to do was make Crawly feel horrible about his differences. He was apparently not enthused about having snake eyes, so it stood to reason small fangs would also be a sore point.

Crawly did notice Aziraphale’s tongue scrape across his fangs then retreat, leaving him feeling that much lesser as a being until Aziraphale returned to his exploration with vigour, lifting Crawly’s spirits. It didn’t matter to Aziraphale, did it? He had felt his forked tongue, been pricked by his eye teeth and said his eyes were lovely in a tone that didn’t carry a hint of irony. 

“You’re beautiful,” said Aziraphale. “Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

He rolled over on Crawly, their bare chests now touching. Crawly’s breath caught, stopping for a split second before he remembered to start again. Aziraphale in all his loveliness was hovering over him, looking at him with those wonderful sky blue eyes. He reached up to caress the side of Aziraphale's face. 

“Let’s not go slow anymore, angel.”

“Are you ready for what comes next?”

Crawly nodded, the feelings gathering in the regions below his waist growing stronger by the second. “Yes. I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me.” He touched the black fringed skirt he wore, banishing it to the floor beside the bed. “This isn't like my first time at all. I'm very interested in you, angel.”

"I don't believe you were compatible with your first partner. I think we are."

Aziraphale’s beige skirt soon joined Crawly’s and he looked over the plump angel, devouring everything he saw of him. He was soft and beautiful and Crawly realized he had loved him since Eden even if they had only run into each other a few times since that fateful meeting. Must have been the sword . . . no angel gave away their sword, but Aziraphale did. Just a touch of defiance, even if Aziraphale didn’t have a word for it as he asked Crawly if he did the right thing.

Aziraphale had miracled up oil on his fingers, showing the glistening digits to Crawly. “We’re going to start small with fingers. You let me know if anything gets uncomfortable.”

First, he caressed Crawly’s inner thighs with the oil-free hand, following along the sensitive creases where his legs connected to his torso, moving over to softly touch Crawly’s cock once again, trailing fingers over it and heading lower very carefully so Crawly was aware of what Aziraphale was doing at all times. Switching hands, he traced circles around Crawly’s opening before gently teasing it open with a fingertip. Crawly let out a moan, his entire body tensing for a moment while Aziraphale shallowly worked his fingertip in and out until he felt Crawly's body relax slightly under his movement. Working the finger in further, he began to stroke the warmth, murmuring sweet nothings as further encouragement.

Even this small act hit Crawly like a speeding chariot as he felt himself tighten momentarily around Aziraphale’s fingers once again before he concentrated on relaxing and enjoying these desirous sensations. Human bodies were amazing, he thought for a second time. He panted as Aziraphale stroked, reaching out to touch him, but Aziraphale was unfortunately out of range. Aziraphale noticed, smiled and held out his free to Crawly to cling to.

“It’s all right, dear. We’ll be able to touch more soon. Let’s get you opened up so I don’t hurt you.”

He added a second finger, sliding it in using a couple of strokes, feeling Crawly’s body clench around it. In and out he moved, both of them straight for a few rubs before curling his index finger upwards. He was rewarded by a buck from Crawly followed by several moans. Crawly’s head lulled to one side with pleasure, his eyes closed and his face relaxed. 

“Are you doing all right?”

He nodded, his matted hair bobbing along his temple as he did. “Ohhh, angel . . . you have no idea how this feels. Ok, maybe you do since you seem to know what you’re doing better than I do. Having uninteresting sex once on a riverbank doesn't count for much. _Ahh! Right there!_ ”

He squirmed, moaning and grasping tightly at Aziraphale’s hand while Aziraphale wished they could touch more. He badly wanted to lay his head on Crawly’s slim abdomen but he refused to tempt himself in that way. More than anything, Aziraphale wanted to kiss Crawly’s cock, feel it in his mouth, teach him how wonderful oral sex felt when one was getting it from the person one was attracted to, but he couldn’t. Aziraphale had to take this at a pace that didn’t overwhelm him. 

“You feel open enough. Are you ready to move on or not?”

“Yessss . . . angel . . . I want you.”

He sat up, grabbing Aziraphale in a passionate kiss, his desire palatable as he hands roamed over Aziraphale’s body, one finally landing on his cock, caressing it as he drew his fingers along its soft skin, marvelling at how such a small part of the body could be wired into such big exciting emotions. Aziraphale moaned out his own passions and desires, wanting to lay Crawly back on the bed and gently make love to him. 

They went slow, Aziraphale making sure he had plenty of oil at the ready for it was not his intention to hurt Crawly during this loving act in any way. He parted Crawly’s thighs with permission and made sure both of them were covered in enough oil, seductively slathering it on Crawly before adding some to his own body. Balancing on his hands over him, Aziraphale started to enter him as Crawly gasped in response to something larger than fingers pushing into him.

“Oh!”

“Oh, dear. Did I hurt you?”

“Ngh . . . no. Oh, my . . . sssssomeone . . . intense, angel . . . just intense . . . please don’t stop.”

“Wrap your legs around me, my dear. It’ll help.” Aziraphale thrust carefully as Crawly clumsily hooked his skinny legs around Aziraphale’s full hips. 

Securing one big toe around the ankle of his other leg, Crawly scooted carefully between thrusts until one ankle fully overlapped the other giving him some reassurance his legs wouldn’t give out from tired muscles and embarrassingly come loose. He felt everything down there expand upon Aziraphale’s entrance until he was full in a wonderfully erotic manner. The thrusting made it all tingle, passion bubbling up to make his legs feel weak. He clung on for dear life, his arms now hooked around Aziraphale’s shoulders, his fingers scrabbling for purchase at first.

“There you go,” Aziraphale cooed. “Don’t panic, my dear. Tell me what you need.”

He leaned in to give reassuring kisses, listening to the passionate noises Crawly was making as they fed their desires. Slowly Crawly started to move with him, tentatively at first before becoming confident in thrusting his hips upward. Aziraphale noticed the rest of Crawly’s body followed, his kisses became more ardent as he desperately sought out every part of Aziraphale’s face to pepper with them and his arms relaxed enough he let his hands explore Aziraphale’s shoulders, sometimes digging fingernails in.

“Uhhhhhh!” moaned Aziraphale, the scratching feeling like erotic fire trailing over his back.

Below him Crawly panted, sweat forming on his brow, his face a beautiful mix of enjoyment and passion. Aziraphale filled his tightness, knowing it wouldn’t last long with Crawly’s warmth encompassing him so effectively. Even though he had experienced this facet of desire before, it had been a century since he sought out this kind of companionship. 

Crawly had removed one arm to cover his mouth as his moans reached a fevered pitch, transforming into audible screams which were not something he wanted his neighbours listening in on. It was always a chore to have to hunt down humans who had seen or heard activities they shouldn’t have to modify their memories. 

“Come for me, Crawly.”

It was the first time a demon had obeyed a command from an angel. In the case of this pair, it wouldn’t be the last.

Crawly’s mind spiralled with the intense feelings once again as he called out unintelligible gibberish into his own palm while above him Aziraphale experienced the same strong physical and mental feelings and buried his curly head in Crawly’s shoulder before shouting. Crawly’s extra sensitive skin prickled at the puff of warm air on it. Then he felt a tickle as Aziraphale lowered himself carefully down off his hands. His curly hair brushed against Crawly’s cheek as he pushed Crawly’s necklaces out of the way to give his head a space to rest. He nuzzled into those unbrushed, red waves, sighing in contentment.

Everything was dry between them, the mess miracled away like earlier. Crawly took his hand off his face and moved to stroke Aziraphale’s hair, burrowing his fingers deep into the white-gold of it. His heart hammered away in his chest and he wondered how loud it was to Aziraphale, who was lying on top of him. He let the spent Aziraphale lay there a while before coaxing him down again. 

“C’mon, angel. That can’t be comfortable lying on my bony chest. Get down here.”

“There is nothing wrong with your physique.” 

But upon Crawly’s insistence, Aziraphale slid off him on to the bed, placing his head upon his shoulder and draping an arm languidly across him. They lay there silently cuddled up close on the bed as the day wore on, the wine that was the original reason for the invitation to get together grew warm in the dry heat of the afternoon as it sat untouched.

Aziraphale startled out of his reverie sometime later as Crawly shifted in the bed, unusually quiet for someone usually so talkative. Aziraphale tickled along his side, feeling down his ribs towards his waist. Crawly squirmed slightly, giggling, an odd sound to hear coming from him.

“Sorry.”

“S’ok.”

“You’re awfully quiet. Are you all right?”

Crawly circled his arms around Aziraphale, giving him a tight hug followed by a loving kiss on his round cheek. “Fine. Actually, I’d like to explore more with you.”

“I must say I like that answer.” Aziraphale was relieved. There was the worry Crawly was going to find the act just as dull as his first time with a woman.

“I thought you would. How long can you stay?”

“A while. I’ve been turned loose, more or less. Since the population is recovering around here, it’s my job to occasionally send up reports on how the human race is doing locally. Well, as far as retaining goodness,” replied Aziraphale who was enjoying the close contact so much concentration was getting difficult. “I just checked in in person four years ago. They won’t pay me any attention for several more decades at the minimum as long as I submit reports. You?”

“They’re never up here. The Earth’s not even fifteen hundred years old. It’s still got the smell of the Almighty’s Divinity on it and they can’t stand it. I don’t notice it anymore. If they have a mission for me, a tablet appears on the table. So far they’ve ignored my existence since before the Flood.” Crawly paused before adding. “I think we can risk spending a few days together. Thoughts?”

Aziraphale’s fingers were twisting Crawly’s silver, onyx and carnelian necklace, letting go before he wound up too much length and ended up choking him. A lack of oxygen wouldn’t have hurt him, but still, it was rude. 

“Yes. Let’s.” He couldn’t quite believe he was agreeing to this. What was he thinking? That he was attracted to Crawly and wanted more of what they just did, that’s what he was thinking. “I suppose we can’t spend all our time in bed. How about that wine? Shall we go see if it’s worth it?” 

Crawly put his lips to Aziraphale, kissing both cheeks and his chin before heading up to those luscious lips that definitely deserved some attention. Aziraphale hummed his appreciation. Crawly felt proud of himself. Damn, was he getting good at this.

They rose, debating whether to bother to dress or not, finally deciding against it. Nobody would come to the door nor look through the windows; Crawly would make sure of it, even if it was on an unconscious level. 

Sitting on the reed mats before the table, Crawly poured them each a cup of wine and used a small demonic miracle to get its temperature back down to where it should be. They went through crude wine-tasting techniques, smelling the wine first before taking a sip of it. Aziraphale’s face looked thoughtful as he let the taste of it settle on his tongue, but Crawly didn’t look too impressed. There was a long, silent pause before Crawly broke it.

“They’re improving, I guess. They’ll get it if I have to spend the next two hundred years cultivating grapes for them.”

“They’ll do wonderful things, you know. They’ll have the chance to now.” 

Aziraphale was ever-positive about human potential. Crawly was starting to realize their duplicitous nature – how they could have more grace than angels one moment, then perform acts worse than demons the next.

He shrugged. “Eh. They’re two-faced buggers sometimes. Not that that’s an excuse to wipe them off the face of the Earth as the Almighty did. I find I rather like them despite their ability to be generally nasty to each other.”

Aziraphale poured them both full cups of the wine. “Well, we might as well enjoy the fruits of their labour even if it could use some improvements.” 

They drank through the vessel, only becoming a little tipsy from the effort and decided a second vessel wasn’t well worth it right now. By the time they had finished it, they were no longer on opposite sides of the table. Crawly had made his way over to where Aziraphale sat to lean against him. His hair felt scratchy against Aziraphale's shoulder, reminding him of his desire to make it look perfect. 

Aziraphale just decided to jump right into it even though he might risk offending Crawly slightly, but he doubted he would. “Your hair would be so lovely if it was combed out. May I do that for you?”

“Combed out?”

“Yes. Do you not do that?”

The look Crawly gave him told him everything he needed to know. With a smile, he suggested they get dressed and head down to the river, which wasn’t too far from Crawly’s house. They strolled down to it unnoticed by the humans finishing up their day and preparing to head home for the evening meal. Crawly had shyly taken Aziraphale’s hand in his, Aziraphale squeezing it in return.

“I like touching you,” Crawly said with a slight blush.

“I like it, too.” Aziraphale drew him in close. 

If Heaven only knew what he was up to, he’d be recalled and punished like no angel before him, but somehow it seemed right. Crawly displayed an unusual amount of goodness for a demon, yet, he still was what he was. Aziraphale sighed as he ran through a gamut of emotions, finally deciding a few days with this wonderful demon who was supposed to be the Enemy wasn’t so bad. He would war with his emotions for thousands of years, teetering between accepting his attraction to Crawly and rejecting it. The Fallen were to be thwarted and opposed, not found sexually attractive or worthy of an angel's love.

They found themselves a relatively level and clear spot among the reeds, stripped once again and entered the cool waters of the pools near the shore. Coaxing Crawly into laying back to float in the calm area out of the currents, Aziraphale spent some time wetting down and scrubbing his long red hair with the ash and fat-based concoction the human inhabitants of this city used to wash themselves down before certain religious ceremonies. He would have dearly loved to miracle the dirt and tangles out, but attracting attention while he was doting on a demon would not win him any favour from his superiors. 

“What are you doing?” asked Crawly as he floated, arms out to his side.

“I am trying to get the tangles under control. Hold on, I might pull and I’m sorry if I do, but you have the most dreadful snarls in places.”

Patiently and slowly Aziraphale worked his hands and the primitive version of soap through Crawly’s hair, separating the locks into individual strands while he finger-combed out the mess. Carefully he undid the braid with the mind of rebraiding it once he had the mess on Crawly’s head cleaned up. 

The sun was starting to set, adding a fiery element to Crawly’s hair as Aziraphale worked. He imagined he was handling fire itself, red hot strands of it from deep within the earth, beautiful and ultimately untamable. It was a fitting colour for a demon who displayed a bit of a temper, enough of a mouth to let his own social commentary be known, and apparently the ability to love. Aziraphale could feel it. He remained unsure quite what to make of it, but a small part of him accepted it. It would take millennia before his whole heart did.

“There. Let’s get you sitting up and dry it. I’m sure you can provide the miracle for that?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Nobody’s going to wonder why I’m swimming. Snake, you know. Sometimes I need to hydrate the old skin a bit.”

They got out of the water, sitting on a woven reed mat on the banks, Crawly cross-legged in front of Aziraphale as he combed through a mane of suddenly dry locks. Crawly sighed in contentment. 

“Mmmmm.”

Aziraphale swiftly braided the strands he separated out, wrapping a leather thong around them to keep them in place. He leaned forward to brush aside the beautiful waves so he could nibble on Crawly’s ear. Crawly startled in surprise before softly moaning out his pleasure.

“Does that feel good?” Aziraphale whispered in his ear.

“Yes.”

“You should see your hair. It’s very lovely when it’s combed. Promise me you’ll keep it up?”

“If you promise you’ll do this more often.” Crawly’s hand came up to caress along Aziraphale’s cheek. “You _are_ full of surprises, angel.”

They were still unclothed; it did not matter as they could make themselves invisible to any humans they wished. Right now no human could see them tenderly touching there among the reeds as the sun sank below the horizon beyond the riverbank. The setting sun added fire to their loving moment as they turned to face each other, hands exploring as their lips met. In this moment they were not angel and demon, not enemies, not in the eternal struggle to win souls and ultimately a war in the future. They were simply two beings who were just starting to explore their relationship.


	3. Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly wants to learn how to pleasure Aziraphale, who is more than willing to oblige.

Aziraphale and Crawly were exchanging ever-increasing passionate kisses on the woven reed mat hidden away from view by the reeds and their own magics. Much to Aziraphale’s delight, Crawly was responding with positively more grace than awkwardness now that he had an idea how foreplay went. Crawly's hands brushed over his skin as he intrepidly explored, eventually wandering down to scratch and trace along Aziraphale’s arse. 

Crawly’s thoughts inadvertently returned them to his bedroom, surprising Aziraphale momentarily before he settled back into lipping along Crawly’s earlobe while Crawl’s left hand continued its journey around from his arse to areas in the front. He moaned slightly, almost thrusting his tongue in Crawly’s ear as he tentatively touched the head of Aziraphale's cock, brushing curious fingers along it, feeling the soft skin. 

“Show me how to do it,” Crawly whispered to the angel. “How do I pleasure you?”

Aziraphale gently placed Crawly’s hand around his cock, wrapping his own hand around Crawly’s to demonstrate the right amount of pressure. Pumping up and down he showed him the correct amount of pressure to use to make it feel wonderful, letting off after about a minute to allow Crawly to explore on his own.

“Oh! _Oh!_ Right there, Crawly. That’s it. You’re doing so well.” Aziraphale was gasping out the words at this point. “Oh, my . . . you beautiful demon, you.”

He closed his eyes; the last thing he saw was the pleased look on Crawly’s face that was caught somewhere between pride and smugness at his ability to make Aziraphale _feel_. He may have fumbled a bit and his rhythm was occasionally unsteady, but this was a new experience for them both. Aziraphale really wasn’t that far ahead of him in his own knowledge and clumsy though it might have been, it still got the job done. 

And Crawly stopped, causing Aziraphale to whimper as the wonderful rubbing suddenly ceased to be. The hand on his cock disengaged and Crawly laid him back on the bed while Aziraphale wondered what he was doing. It must have been palpable enough for Crawly to pick up on, for he gave Aziraphale an answer. 

“I want to kiss it, put my mouth on it and I don’t know why. I saw Eve do that in the garden and for some reason it stuck with me all this time.”

The world’s first humans had made love under the Tree several times while Crawly hid in it formulating his plan. He had picked up a bit of an education, mostly through smell, but smell to a snake was akin to sight and his mind put all those interesting smells together into a picture he could understand. Mouths could be used to give your partner pleasure. Mouths of all things. So many variations of “Insert Tab A into Slot B.” And now, he had the one being in creation that he loved in his bed and willing to allow him to try things out on him.

“It’s part of sex, Crawly. Some like it and some don’t. That goes for both giving and receiving. I would be more than willing to let you try.”

The human phrase “I must have died and gone to Heaven” would have applied under different circumstances. Unfortunately, Crawly didn’t have a similar one to fit how he felt right now. If jackpots had been invented, he would have felt he had just won one.

So now Aziraphale found himself lying back on the folded cloth he had used as a headrest earlier, Crawly inspecting his genitals with curious serpentine eyes and an adorable tilt to his head. 

“What are you doing, my dear?” he asked.

“I want to lick it and do whatever it is that you do to make it feel good. Eve drew it in and out of hers. Do you have to suck or something since you have to grip when you’re using your hand?”

“Yes.” Aziraphale struggled to a sitting position again. “Give me your finger.”

Crawly obliged and Aziraphale held his hand there for a moment. 

“Now pretend your finger’s my penis . . .” Gently Aziraphale licked Crawly’s slim digit, getting it wet before inserting into his mouth. Once he had it in there, he sucked on it at a good level of pressure to use on other parts, bobbing his head up and down as he slid his lips on and off. 

The sensation sent minor shivers down Crawly’s spine. He could only imagine what that felt like on other more sensitive areas of the body. His breath caught as he anticipated what it would feel like to have his mouth around Aziraphale's cock, sliding up and down until the angel moaned with delight. He gently pulled his finger away, smiling at Aziraphale.

“I want to try. I think you’ll have to give me a little direction so I don’t get it wrong. I imagine it’s a bit different from a finger.” He shrugged and laughed a bit nervously despite himself. Crawly deeply wanted this to be as perfect as possible for Aziraphale.

“Take your time. There is no need to rush this.” Aziraphale laid back again with parting caress to Crawly’s cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Crawly laid down to grasp Aziraphale’s cock in his hand. Tentatively he licked it, tasting the salt-mixed-with-primitive-soap taste of Aziraphale’s skin. No bad reaction came from him. Crawly continued, now licking more aggressively, coating the entire shaft in the same manner that Aziraphale coated his finger. Feeling like that was enough wetness he hovered above it, staring down at the head a moment before opening his mouth and taking it inside. He heard Aziraphale suck in a breath.

Feeling bolder, he wrapped his lips around it, mindful of his teeth, especially his small sharp fangs. Suck was it? All right, suck it was. He did so, bobbing his head up and down like he had seen before in hopes he was doing this correctly. Aziraphale let out a moan and soon after that, he felt Aziraphale gently touch the top of his head. 

“Just watch the teeth. You’re not putting them on me yet, so just a reminder. Only use teeth if someone wants you to. I think that’s a lesson for later.”

So far, so good, he figured and continued. Sucking a little harder while making sure he kept his teeth away from sensitive parts (he almost accidentally scraped the bottom ones along the underside of Aziraphale’s shaft), he set himself into a slow rhythm. 

“You’re doing well,” said Aziraphale in a breathy voice, the words barely audible. “You can go faster if you want to.”

Crawly complied, feeling rather smug about it now. Sucking harder, he took Aziraphale in deeper and bobbed his head faster. Aziraphale’s hand tightened in his hair and his moans became more frantic. 

“Crawly, pull off. I don’t think you’re read to swallow yet.”

Crawly’s head rose. “Swallow? No, not ready for that. Sorry, didn't know you were so close.”

“You're fine, my dear. Here, use your hand, please. I’m so close.”

Wrapping his hand around it, Crawly pumped up and down, listening to Aziraphale cry out passionately before the warm thick liquid that had twice exited his own cock coated his hand and everything else nearby. He carefully examined it, touching the warm slippery stuff before miracling it away. 

Aziraphale lay there panting above him. Crawly smiled. He did that. He made Aziraphale feel this way. Moving up to Aziraphale's head, he caressed his curls again marveling at their softness and how such a simple thing as touch made both of them feel. Leaning over, he put his lips on his partner’s, parting them with his tongue as Aziraphale greedily accepted his tongue in his mouth.

“Mmmm. You taste good, angel.” The words were muffled as Crawly withdrew long enough to speak them before returning his tongue to Aziraphale’s mouth.

He did, no matter where Crawly tasted him. And he was left wanting more; he wanted inside of him. He wanted to fill Aziraphale the same way he had been filled several hours ago.

“Can I go further? I want to know what it’s like being inside your body.”

“Yes. I’d like that, too.” Aziraphale sat back up. “Let’s do this slowly so I can show you if you need it.”

Crawly nodded.

Aziraphale was suddenly holding a small vessel of oil. Beckoning to Crawly he handed it to him. “Remember what I did with this?”

“Yes.” Crawly spread some on his fingers. “Do I start like you did? Fingers first?”

“Yes. I haven’t . . . umm . . . done this in like a century and I only did it a few times with a human just to see what it was like.” Aziraphale mumbled that last portion, clearly embarrassed. “It’s going to be as tight as you were so we need to start small and work up.”

“You what? With a human? Wow, I wouldn’t expect that out of you, angel.”

“Let’s just move on.” 

Aziraphale was spread out now in front of Crawly, vulnerable and trusting and clearly ready for more. Crawly heart skipped a beat as his oil-free hand ran down his side, the reaction showing on that cherubic face. Licking his lips, Crawly prepared himself.

Carefully delicately he slid a finger into that tight warmth, pausing a moment to experience how slick and hot it felt as it constricted around his knuckle. Remembering what Aziraphale did, he pumped it slowly in and out, allowing his finger to go deeper as Aziraphale’s body gave signals it was ready for that. It felt a little looser now, the grip around his finger not so tight.

Aziraphale was moaning in response as he looked at him with soft blue eyes full of longing. Experimenting, Crawly curled his finger slightly and got a gasp in response.

“Mmm. . . yes . . . that’s good. You’re doing great.” The sentences came between soft moans and breathy gasps. “Ahhh . . . I love that.”

Aziraphale was surprised as how well Crawly was doing and that there was little fumbling around to their time together. Bless him, Crawly wanted so badly to please him, so even if it wasn’t going smoothly, Aziraphale would have addressed concerns in absolutely the softest means possible as to not discourage his efforts. Not that he was any expert on sexual relations himself. He was still very much on the learning curve.

It felt so good to be doing this again, he admitted. To have someone to love in a physical sense, to feel this kind of desire and have it fed by a very eager partner. He cried out as Crawly hit the right places.

“You can add another!” he gasped. “I’m ready.”

Nodding, Crawly stuck his second oiled finger inside Aziraphale, getting the same hot sensation, but this time it was not quite as tight even though the gripping feeling was there. He could feel Aziraphale rocking against him as he moved. He stroked and tickled, wondering if there were other means to please with fingers or if he had hit the limit. It barely seemed to matter. Aziraphale was full-on gasping with pleasure as it was. And he was the one doing it. That was a feeling in and of itself. He enjoyed it as he worked, relished feeling the pleasure he gave him as much as he liked the act itself.

“How’s this?”

“You’re doing great . . . _Oh! Yes! Crawly!”_

Surprised, Crawly was dragged forward as much as their current positioning allowed, finding himself nose to nose with Aziraphale. His serpentine eyes blink in shock as he stared into nearly feral sky blue ones.

“I want you, Crawly.” It was almost a whine, a beg for more than just fingers. “Please, coat me and yourself and let’s do this. You’ll be fine. I’ll guide you and you let me know if you’re uncomfortable about anything.”

Crawly reached up to kiss him. “I’m ready. I want you.”

He carefully took the oil vessel from the floor, pouring a small amount out to artfully smear around Aziraphale’s entrance, Aziraphale jumping in surprise before enjoying the intimate touch. Getting more from the jar, he put it on himself, coating the head and shaft of his cock in the slick liquid.

“Now I just line things up and push it in like you did with me?” he asked. “Slow and careful?”

“Yes.”

“Ok . . . here it goes . . .”

Hands shaking slightly with thoughts of things going horribly wrong, he lined up with Aziraphale and ever so slowly pushed in, eyes closed tight as he did so. All that happened was a slight moan. Opening tem, he saw Aziraphale smiling up at him.

“It’s ok. No need to worry. You’re not hurting me at all. Oh, Crawly . . . it feels good.” He wiggled against him sending weird lusty vibrations up Crawly’s groin.

“I want to move. Can I move?”

“Yes, please do!”

He did, stutteringly at first, taking a while to get used to this new action that shot the most amazing feelings throughout his entire system. His voice joined Aziraphale’s as he got the hang of it, wanting so badly to hear and see Aziraphale’s reactions through the haze of his own pleasure. Crawly was doing this to him – making him, as well as himself feel wonderful – and Aziraphale looked so beautiful with his mouth parted and cheeks flushed with desire. Crawly fed off of those reflected desires, pushing harder and faster, always keeping an ear out for anything from Aziraphale. No instruction came, so he continued, believing Aziraphale enjoyed it, and then he remembered to ask.

“You . . . all . . . right?”

“Yes.”

Crawly felt it build between them and he likened it to a volcano ready to erupt, for lack of a good description – he would come up with better ones over time. Aziraphale was clinging to him, legs tightening around his thighs, fingernails more or less embedded in his shoulders, crying out to wake the dead with his partner’s name on his lips.

Crawly was repeating that above him. “Aziraphale!” And it was over. The extreme feelings of orgasm washed over him yet again, only this time disappointingly soon. “What?” he panted. “Uhhhhhghgh!”

Aziraphale coaxed him down on the bed where he petted his beautiful hair and gave him many kisses of outright praise. “It’s fine, Crawly. You’re new at this and your body’s going to get all excited so it won’t last long. I didn’t, either, because I’m not much more experienced than you are. It’s not important. What’s important is that we enjoy it.”

Crawly lay down, snuggling in and feeling the softness of blond curly hair as it tickled his cheeks. He stroked Aziraphale's skin in response. Aziraphale hummed in contentment as he wrapped one arm around Crawly, the other in too awkward of a position to do so. They lay on the bed in silence as the sun set, throwing red light on western portion of the house. The rosy light shown through the crack under the door, illuminating part of the pounded dirt floor.

“What does this mean, angel?” Crawly asked as the sunlight faded away. He propped himself up, the darkness making his eyes shine like a cat’s again. “Technically we’re enemies.”

“Technically? I thought we were outright enemies.”

“After this, I don’t think so. And we’ve been friends for twelve hundred years.”

Aziraphale absorbed that sentence. Was three or four meetings before they ended up in bed together a friendship? It must have been to Crawly, for he saw Aziraphale as a friend (and vice-versa, if Aziraphale would admit to it). Was Crawly that eager for someone to converse with? What was Hell like and why did a being who appeared so friendly end up Falling?

They were questions Aziraphale couldn’t answer, but he needed to answer Crawly’s. “We can be friends and do this. We’re not like the humans, beholden to whatever strange rules they come up with to govern sex. They’ve developed their roles and will stick to them, but we have no need for marriage and we will never reproduce.”

“True.” Crawly curled in again like he was touch-starved.

Aziraphale obliged, placing his naked body as close to Crawly’s as he could, making sure it touched as much as possible. It felt good to him, too. Such a human thing.

“We can do this as long as we’re discreet. I don’t think either side pays close enough attention to notice if we take a bit of time for ourselves. It just can’t interfere with our work.”

“I can live with that,” replied Crawly who now sounded sleepy, an impossibility since ethereal and occult beings didn’t need rest.

He was content and so was Aziraphale. 

The next few days they spent in and around this mud house were some of the most joyful they had experienced in their relatively short time on Earth. Little did they know it would cement their future relationship, for both were bonding with someone they adored. And love each other they did, even if both of them were reluctant at this time to admit to that or even recognize it fully for what it was. The split between Heaven and Hell was still new in an immortal’s sense of time, but they would find ways to justify their actions to themselves and each other. The affection between them would grow over the next several thousand years and bloom into a love so great it would eventually end up saving the world itself and eventually leave them free to openly love each other like never before.


End file.
